We're just names in stone
by Majani
Summary: James/Lily Generation. Eine Geschichte zu einer schweren Zeit, mit Personen, die es mit einem Lächeln nehmen.


**Disclaimer**: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören der JK Rowling. Kristen Stewart gehört angeblich sich selber. Und Madeleine LeClerk dem Typen, der das Drehbuch zu Quills (n ziemlich perverser film) geschrieben hat.

**A/N: **In dieser Geschichte, wird es um Lily, James, Sirius und die ganze Truppe gehen. Ich hab ihnen zusätzlich noch drei schräge Charaktere verpasst, die die Bagage komplett machen soll. Ingesamt kleine Geschichten, innerhalb dieser großen Geschichte, die von Anfängen erzählen und wie am Ende alles auseinander und zusammen bricht.

* * *

**-1-**

"Oh Merlin, er sieht so gut aus", murmelte Any und hielt den Vorhang weiter zur Seite.

„Sieh dir mal Potter an. Dieses Lächeln –", Sie und Kristen stierten aus ihrem Abteil in den Gang, an dessen Ende zwei Jungs standen und offensichtlich in ein anderes Abteil flirteten. Aber das war bei den beiden nichts Neues.

James Potter. Populärster Schüler von Hogwarts aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für Quidditsch und Streiche –Mal abgesehen von seiner Frisur und seinem selbstgefälligen, charmanten Wesen.

Und sein bester Freund Sirius Black. Mindestens genauso bekannt - Oder vielmehr berüchtigt für zahlreiche, zeitweise überlappende Datings und einer allestrotzenden Lässigkeit.

„Findet ihr das wirklich nicht lächerlich??" fragte auf ihrer gegenüberliegenden Seite Lily Evans.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hab nie was gegen ein bisschen Eye Candy", grinste Any und hob den Kopf an, um ein besseres Bild zu bekommen.

„Wieso gehst du dann nicht gleich mit Sirius aus? Ist ja nicht so, als ob er dich nicht ständig fragen würde", Lily verdrehte die Augen und sah zurück auf das Buch in ihrem Schoss.

„Nein danke, ich kenne bessere Wege mir eine Geschlechtskrankheit einzuholen", erwiderte Any und holte sich einen Rippenstoß von Kristen ein.

„Scheiße", Kristen zuckte abrupt zur Seite, während Any gefließentlich weiterschaute, als die Jungs sich auf einmal in ihre Richtung drehten. Draußen zog die Landschaft von England vorbei. Ihr sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts war vorbei und sie waren alle wieder am Weg nach Hause.

Ihre Sicht wurde blockiert, als zwei weitere Jungs an ihr vorbei gingen.

Remus Lupin. Der mysteriöse, ständig übermüdete Freund von Black und Potter. Einige Mädchen tuschelten über ihn, da er dieses Sanftmütige, Ausgleichende an sich hatte.

Und zu guter letzt Peter Pettigrew. Der, aus dem man nie ganz schlau wurde, weil er entweder unpassende Kommentare von sich gab oder zeitweise etwas besessen mit Potter rüberkam.

„Ew, Pettigrew – verzieh dich aus dem Bild. Ich will Sirius Hände sehen", Kristen und Any drängten sich schon wieder an die Scheibe.

„Jetzt will ich es aber auch sehen", meinte da Madeleine, die immer etwas zwischen Lilys Abneigung und der eigenen Neugier gefangen war, und sprang von ihrem Fensterplatz auf. „Aw, Black. Diese Haare…"

„Ich mag die längeren an Lupin",

„Kristen!" Any stieß sie an. „Seit wann denn Lupin??"

„Ich weiß nicht… er hat was", hob diese die Schultern. Sie wandten sich wieder zu den Jungs.

„Er sollte öfter den Hemdkragen offen lassen", „Du meinst die Ärmel aufstricken?" „Siehst du den Hintern – so einen Hintern kann nur jemand haben, der regelmäßig Quidditsch spielt",

„Redet ihr etwa von Potter??" fuhr Lily wieder hoch.

„Um genau zu sein von Potters stählernem Hintern", korrigierte Any breit grinsend. „Schade, Lily, wirklich. Du wärst die einzige, die den jemals zu Gesicht bekommen könnte", Lilys Kinnlade klappt auf.

„Und die einzige, die seinen Waschbrettbauch so often sehen könnte, wie sie wollte", fügte Madeleine dazu und biss sich gedankenverloren auf die Lippe. „Wie der sich wohl anfühlt…"

„Wie ein Brett, meine Liebe. Wie ein Brett", antwortete Any.

„Hast du eigentlich noch irgendwo die eine Zeichnung von James, halbnackt und durchschwitzt",

„Türlich", antwortete sie mit schelmischer Miene. „Und er hat sicher irgendwo die Kopie. Bestimmt in seinem Zimmer aufgehängt – oder andere diverse Personen haben sie in ihren Schränken", Lily starrte sie noch immer mit knallrotem Kopf und halboffenem Mund an.

Auf einmal sahen alle drei Mädchen sie an. Als sie begriff, riss sie den Mund ganz auf und rief: „Ich hab sicher keine Zeichnungen von Potter in meinem Schrank!!"

„Weißt du eigentlich, Lily, dass du die Einzige in unserem Gryffindor-Jahrgang bist, die _nicht_ in unserem Blapot-Club ist?" erwiderte Any süßlich. Lilys Gesicht nahm eine Grabensmiene an. „Ja okay, das war ein Scherz. Obwohl es eine Überlegung wert wäre…"

„Sie kommen!" zischte da Kristen und abrupt saßen alle wieder am Platz. Any musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, drückte die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich demonstrativ an Kristen.

„Und? Was machst du so? – Sag irgendwas, nur damit es nicht allzu offensichtlich ist", Doch in dem Moment öffnete sich schon die Abteilstür.

„Hallo Mädels", erklang Sirius Stimme im lässigen Ton. Er selbst hängte sich in die Angeln. „Sind hier vielleicht noch zwei, drei Plätze frei?"

„Tut mir leid, Black. Hier ist flirtfreie Zone", erwiderte Any und sah zu ihm auf.

„Na dann bin ich hier doch richtig", antwortete er und hängte sich tiefer zu ihr hinunter. Sie hielt seinen dunkelblauen, schmalen Augen stand.

„Man, mach endlich platz", wurde Sirius da wenig elegant ins Abteil geschubst. „Evans! Ich wusste doch, dass ich deine roten Haare gesehen hab. Rutsch mal, ich will hier sitzen", Lily war viel zu überumpelt, als dass sie agieren hätte können. James war auch viel zu dreist und setzte sich noch hin, als sie halb rübergerutscht war.

„Potter! Du sitzt auf meinem Rock!" rief sie.

„Nein! Potter, er sitzt auf ihrem Rock", ahmte er sie nach, dass die anderen Mädchen leise glucksten, während Lily wütend ihren Rock an sich riss. Remus und Peter standen noch in der Tür, während Sirius sich zu Anys Füßen setzte.

Schelmisch grinsend sah er zu ihr auf: „Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann die Beine für mich breit machst, Kay",

„Die bösen Mädchen von heute – lassen wohl jeden Typen zwischen ihren Beinen sitzen, tztztz", erwiderte sie, dass alle mit ihr kicherten.

„Hey Evans, was machst du im Sommer? Urlaub oder sowas?"

„Neeihn?" erwiderte diese überaus genervt. Sie hatte sich mit einem Arm auf ihren Oberschenkel gestützt und versuchte mit der Hand ihr Gesicht abzuschirmen. „Obwohl ich dann glücklicherweise noch weiter von dir weg wäre",

„Jaja, Evans. Das hättest du wohl gerne", erwiderte James breit grinsend, und breitete die Arme über die Lehne aus – auch um ihren Teil des Sitzes. „Darf ich dir trotzdem schreiben? So… einmal jede Woche?"

„Einmal jeden Tag", warf Sirius nuschelnd mit ein.

„Potter, wieso kapierst du nicht, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will?"

„Na, weil ich bis jetzt noch keinen guten Grund gehört hab",

„Es ist nicht mal 2 Wochen her, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass du aufgeblasen und angeberisch bist, dich über Schwächere lustig machst, dir gut vorkommst und-"

„Ja schon", unterbrach James sie gefließentlich, der ihre Schimpftriraden schon gar nicht mehr ernst nahm. „Aber ich bin auch mutig und klug und sportlich und talentiert und ehrgeizig und loyaaal",

„Tja… das ist ein Argument", meinte Any und sah Lily amüsiert an. Lily kapierte, dass sie überstimmt war. Aber statt auf das ganze weiter einzugehen, wandte sie sich an Remus und Peter und fragte: „Und, wie ist es euch eigentlich bei den O. Prüfungen gegangen?"

„Ja, kann nicht klagen", meinte Remus und kratzte sich verlegen im dunkelblonden Haar.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Wird schon irgendwie funktioniert haben", nuschelte Peter.

„Bestimmt, wir haben doch zusammen gelernt", antwortete Remus und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Any bemerkte, wie Kristen an ihrer Seite einen Awe-Blick aufsetzte. Peter quittierte es nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Kurze Stille läutete ein.

„Also mir ist es super gegangen, Evans. Danke der Nachfrage", riss James die Aufmerksamkeit wieder an sich. Lily verdrehte die Augen und stützte die Wange in ihre andere Hand.

„Und Madeleine? Was wirst du so über die Ferien machen?" fragte sie an sie gewandt.

„Meine Eltern und ich fliegen nach Avalon",

„Ach echt?" fragte Sirius und nun waren alle interessiert.

„Ja, wobei die Insel schon irgendwie sowas wie ne Touristenattraktion ist. Kaum einer geht noch wegen Glastonbury dorthin, sondert direkt hinein",

„Ich hab ja gelesen, dass da einige der ersten richtigen Hexen aufgewachsen sind", meinte Lily.

„Genau – aber Zauberer sind vertrieben worden. Nur Frauen waren das Wahre", grinste Madeleine.

„War ja klar, warum die Insel für Jahrhunderte im Nebel verschwunden ist", schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und erntete einen Stoß von Any.

„Halt du schön die Klappe, so eine Insel voller Frauen wäre doch dein Paradies",

„Hm… so hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen", grinste er ihr zu. „Die hatten sicher Fruchtbarkeitsrituale",

„Ja. Und Bestattungsrituale", antwortete sie im gleichen Ton. „Für all die totgefickten Männer unter ihnen",

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ihn das jetzt abgeschreckt hat", meinte James stirnrunzelnd aber amüsiert.

„Wir gehen uns dann mal umziehen", meldete sich Remus. „Macht's gut. Tschüss, Stewart", Er lächelte ihr zu, was sie so überraschte, dass sie nur mit halboffenem Mund die Hand heben konnte.

„Ja okay – geht schon mal", sagte James ihnen hinterher, obwohl sie schon weg waren. „Wir ziehen uns hier um",

„also ich hab nichts dagegen", kam es leise von Madeleines Seite. Lily fielen beinahe die Augen heraus, als sie ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. „Was denn? War doch nur ehrlich",

„Hey übrigens", unterbrach da Any. „Ihr habt nicht _zufällig_ die Getränke der Slytherins verhext, so dass sie alle aus dem Mund geknistert haben?" James schien wirklich kurz zu überlegen und erinnerte sich dann. Erst schien er ein lautes Ja sagen zu wollen, aber dann fing er Sirius Blick auf, der zu Lily deutete auf und änderte dann seine Mundstellung in ein glattes: „Äh neeeein. Waren wir nicht",

Kristen grinste kopfschüttelnd.

„Und ihr wart auch sicher nicht die, die Filchs Katze zur Feier des Tages mit oranger Farbe behext habt, oder?"

„Nein", meinte James ganz entschieden. „Und wir waren auch nicht die, die den Erstklässlern erzählt haben, dass sie über die Ferien für eine Aufnahmeprüfung im nächsten Jahr lernen müssen",

„Na, dann könnt ihr euch ja glücklich schätzen", grinste Any, die mittlerweile im Nebenbei durch Sirius Haar strich. Dieser hatte den Kopf gegen ihr Knie gelehnt, ein Bein angehoben und seinen Arm daran abgewinkelt. Das Striegeln schien er genauso selbstverständlich hinzu nehmen, wie sie. „Ich hab nämlich gehört, dass Filch herausgefunden hat, wer seine Pussy über eine Woche versteckt hat",

„Ach so? Und wer war's?" fragte James und war mit jeder Faser seines Körpers überzeugt, nicht erwischt worden zu sein.

„Angeblich Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff – diese raffinierten, durchtriebenen Zwerge", antwortete sie mit amüsiertem Zynismus. James lachte laut und wollte eben etwas sagen, als Lily sich entschied, mal wieder von ihrem Buch aufzusehen: „Und genau das meine ich! Was können denn die dafür? Die haben überhaupt nichts mit euren fiesen Spielchen zu tun! Ständig müssen andere wegen euch leiden!"

„Hey Evans – die kleinen haben es wirklich gemacht", mischte sich Sirius ein. Ein weiteres Mal hing Lilys Mund zwischen Ärger und Perplexität offen. „Dafür haben wir ihnen Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht. Es war ein fairer Deal",

„Ihr… nein, ihr seid echt unglaublich", Lily resignierte schnaubend.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Evans. Die beiden werden es überleben", James, der noch immer die Arme ausgebreitete hatte, schubste sie tröstend an einer Schulter an. „Sie werden sicher nur unten im tiefsten Keller etwas ausmisten gehen müssen, oder die etwas gefährlicheren Kreaturen füttern – aber bestimmt nichts Schlimmes",

„Na, wie gut, dass du dich da so auskennst, Potter", meinte sie trocken.

„Oh ja… tu ich", grinste er breit. „Woher glaubst du denn, dass Sirius und ich soviel wissen?" Sie ließ sich tatsächlich darauf ein und hob die unbeeindruckt die Brauen. „Das kommt davon, wenn man jede Woche in mindestens einem Fach eine Zusatzaufgabe schreiben muss. Jaja, da lernt man einiges",

„Sowas kann auch nur ein Typ wie du, positiv sehen", schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Man hätte soviel bessere Dinge tun können", fing er zu sinnieren an, wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen.

„Wir wissen's", riefen James und Any unisono.

„Du hättest sicher lieber Schach gespielt, oder Jüngeren beim Lernen geholfen, oder wärst gerne mehr spazieren gegangen", Alle lachten, sogar Lily.

„Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, als würde ich hier gerade in eine Schublade gesteckt werden", meinte Sirius stirnrunzelnd und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„In die Unterwäschen-Schublade", murmelte Kristen.

„Ich dachte, wir haben uns geeinigt, dass er keine trägt", murmelte Any zurück zu ihr.

„Ich weiß, ich rede ja auch nicht von seiner", grinste Kristen.

„Also - ich würde an dieser Stelle wirklich gerne Einspruch erheben", Sirius hob demonstrativ die Hände. „Nein, ich sammle nicht die Unterwäsche von meinen Errungenschaften. Nein, ich mache keine Fotos während sie betrunken oder verzaubert sich in meinem Bett _rekeln_ und Nein, ich bin immer offen für Dreier",

Alle sahen ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

„Scheiße, Sirius. Zeitweise vergesse ich, wie abgedreht du sein kannst", schüttelte James den Kopf.

„Wenn wir schon bei Gerüchten sind – ich habe gehört, dass ihr euch manchmal die Augen verbindet und euch dann gegenseitig einen-"

„Wooooher…." Formte Sirius erst mit den Lippen und grinste dann breit: „Vollkommener Schwachsinn",

„Ich würde Sirius nicht mal unter dem Imperius an die Edelteile gehen", meinte James, der sich mittlerweile vorgelehnt hatte.

„Hey Any – erzähl das mit Bencoup und so", flüsterte ihr da Madeleine zu.

„Ah ja! Und ich habe gehört, Black", fuhr Any weiter in der ruhigen, provozierenden Stimme fort. „Dass du es schon zweimal mit Erstklässlern getan hast",

„Also weißt du, Kay. Ich finde es ja wirklich erstaunlich, wie sich Mädchen so tagein und tagaus über mein Intimleben auslassen können - und obwohl es euch alle nichts angeht, aber sie hat älter ausgeschaut!"

„Wusst ich's doch", Kristen klatschte in die Hände und deutete auf Madeleine. „Du schuldest mir eine Flasche Icesherry",

„Neein! Ich hab gesagt, dass er mit EINER geschlafen hat", erwiderte diese gefließentlich.

„Dann schuldest du mir eben eine Halbe",

„Sagen wir du die hälfte und ich die hälfte",

„abgemacht", Die zwei schlugen ein.

„Ääääh-" meldete sich da James wieder. „Es gibt bestimmt auch irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich, oder?"

„Ja, Alter. Dass du und Evans endlich zusammen seid. Aber… hm…", Sirius deutete demonstrativ auf ihn und dann Lily mit der weggedrehten Körperhaltung.

„Nicht in hundert Jahren", hörte man ein Grummeln von ihrer Seite.

„Also von dir, Potter, habe ich gehört, dass du The Weird Witches hörst und besonders bei ihrem ‚You jinxed my heart' lautstark mitsingst", Das entlockte Lily ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Stimmt das??" fragte Any süffisant und grinste breit.

James öffnete mehrmals den Mund und meinte schließlich defensiv: „Das hat ne echt schöne Melodie!"

Alle lachten. Lily musste sich die Hand vorhalten, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich war.

„Na, gut, dass wir das jetzt allen so weitererzählen können", grinste Any. „Und das zweite, was ich gehört habe, war, dass Black keine Gelegenheit auslässt, dich in Wetten reinzuziehen, bei denen du als Verlierer dann mit Mädchen ausgehen musst",

„Du alter Schwätzer!" zischte James Sirius zu, doch dieser hob nur unter Glucksen die Hände. Schmollend lehnte James sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Und sonst habt ihr nichts gehört?" motzte er.

„Nur das übliche – Black und du seid ineinander verliebt. Deshalb überkompensiert Black es auch mit Mächen und du steigst so überoffensichtlich Lily nach. Aber naja. Das ist Zweitklässler-Geträume", meinte Any abwinkend.

„Danke für den Neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch", nickte Sirius ihr zu. Sie striegelte ihm zur Antwort weiter durch das Haar.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Re- äh, Lupin mit dieser Tasha aus der vierten ausgegangen ist?" fragte da Kristen.

„Remus und wer?" erwiderte James perplex.

„Remus und ein Mädchen",

„Ein Mädchen?" James tat schockiert. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Dafür ist er noch nicht alt genug. Das erlaube ich nicht. Er könnte sich ja, weiß sonst was holen!" tat er mütterlich.

„Nicht, wenn er welche nimmt, mit denen Black noch nicht ausgegangen ist", warf Any bedenkend ein.

„Hey! Jetzt reicht es aber!" ruckte Sirius auf. „Es gibt schon genug Mädchen, die mich auf irgendeine angebliche Krankheit ansprechen, okay? Setz irgendein anderes Gerücht in die Welt", grummelnd lehnte er sich zurück.

„also keine Tasha", wiederholte Any an Kristen gewandt. „Hätte mich auch gewundert. Die ist doch viel zu schüchtern. Lupin braucht irgendwen, der wenigstens ein bisschen Initiative an den Tag legt",

„Und da kennst du dich aus, Kay, was?" erwiderte Sirius mit trockener Miene. „Reden wir doch mal von Ihnen, Miss Kay", Angriffslustig hatte er die Arme verschränkt. „Wie man so hört, trifft sich die werte Dame nur mit Männern außerhalb des eigenen Hauses-"

„Ja, die sieht man nachher nicht mehr so oft", antwortete sie, doch er redete unbeirrt weiter.

„Außerdem sagt man sich, dass Madame inzestuiöse Verhältnisse mit dem werten Herrn Bruder pflegt-"

„Wir waren beide betrunken. Da war dieser Pool. Es war nacht, wir haben nichts gesehen-"

„Und, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht ganz irre, publiziert Madame kontinuierlich Bilder von halbnackten Jungen, die James und mir _verdammt_ ähnlich sehen",

„Ja, die verkaufen sich eben _verdammt_ gut", beendete sie die Debatte und grinste ihm unbeeindruckt ins Gesicht.

„Also stimmt das mit deinem Bruder?" fragte Madeleine von der Seite. Any zog kurz die Brauen zusammen und verkniff sich ein Seufzen.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Wir verstehen uns einfach gut – und das kapieren manche Burschen nicht", fügte sie knurrend hinzu.

„Würd ich auch nicht", meinte James achselnzuckend.

„Du hast doch nicht mal einen", raunte Lily. Verwundert hob er die Brauen und sah zu ihr.

„Dass du das weißt, Evans. Scheinst dich ja doch ein bisschen für mich zu interessieren", grinste er.

„Nein? Aber so was egozentrisch, rücksichtsloses kann doch nur Einzelkind sein",

„Weißt du, dass ich immer einen Bruder oder eine Schwester vermisst hab, Evans", sniefte James theatralisch und fasste sich an die linke Brust.

„Ach schnauze, Potter", grummelte sie.

„Du hast ja, Black. Der ist sicher besser als ein Bruder oder… eine Schwester", grinste Any.

„Stimmt, Mann. Du hast mich. Hör auf hier rumzusülzen",

„Ich wollt doch nur ein bisschen Mitgefühl von Evans", erwiderte James grinsend. „Es wird dunkel draußen", bemerkte er da. „Ich werde dann meine Sachen holen gehen", gluckste er in Richtung Lily. „Damit ich mich hier Umziehen kann",

„du wirst dich NICHT hier umziehen!" stieg diese sofort hitzig ein. „Niemand will deinen Wabbelbauch und deine stinkingen Achselhaare sehen!" James atmete schockiert ein.

„Evans! Ich hab doch keinen Wabbelbauch!" diese schlug sich gegen die Stirn, da sie ihn einfach nicht abschütteln konnte und drehte sich noch mehr weg. Doch James rutschte ihr nach. „Nein, im Ernst jetzt, Evans. Ich hab wirklich keinen Wabbelbauch",

Demonstrativ stand er auf, streckte den Bauch aus und hob sein Hemd und seinen Pollunder an. „Schau doch, Evans. Muskeln, nur Muskeln",

Any sah, wie Madeleine sich zur Seite neigte, um ein Bild zu erhaschen, doch da wandte sich James schon zu ihnen: „Hab ich einen Wabbelbauch?" fragte er, den Saum des Hemdes und des Pollunders unter dem Kinn, zu ihnen heraufschauend.

Er zog ein wenig Haut weg. Aber definitiv kein Fett. Any pfiff demonstrativ und schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf.

„Genauso hab ich ihn mir vorgestellt", murmelte Kristen.

„Genauso hab ich ihn gezeichnet", stimmte Any zu.

„Stimmt… aber er ist etwas behaarter", meinte sie. Any legte die Hand an ihr Kinn und nickte: „Ja und der sixpack war etwas zu breit. Das nächste Mal muss er-"

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" rief James und rollte das Hemd wieder runter.

„Danke, Mann. Ich dachte, ich müsste mich jetzt neben dich stellen und auch posieren",

„oh ja", rief madeleine, schlug sofort die Hand vor den Mund. „Äh, ich meine… hehe",

„Da wärst du aber nicht gut weggekommen, Black", meinte Any mit herausforderndem Lächeln. „Aber du weißt bestimmt, wie ich mir dich vorstelle", Sirius kramte kurz im Gedächtnis, hob eine Augenbraue. Er setzte einmal zum Reden an, dachte nochmal nach und meinte dann: „Weißt du – es ist schon etwas beängstigend, wenn jemand weiß, wie man ohne Kleidung aussieht, ohne dass man je mit ihm ausgegangen ist",

„Tja, vielleicht machst du keine Fotos von nackten, schlafenden Menschen… aber andere…" meinte sie mit einem vielsagendem Blick. „Ich glaube, Black, du bist der Einzige, der keine Trophäen sammelt",

„Alter, ich hab dir gesagt, das ganze fällt irgendwann auf dich zurück", meinte James kopfschüttelnd, während sirius noch immer mit offenem Mund und erhobenem finger dasaß.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich. „Das würde einiges erklären",

„Es ist schon echt dunkel. Wir sollten uns umziehen", meinte da Madeleine. Trotz großem Rumgelaberes setzte james ein abschiedsgesicht auf und sagte zu Lilys kalter Schulter: „Naja, ich wünsch dir trotzdem schöne Ferien, Evans. Ich hoffe, du wirst mich nicht zu sehr vermissen. Wenn schon, könnte ich dir ja meine Adresse-"

„Verschwinde endlich, Potter",

„Ein Versuch war es wert", seufzte er und stand auf. Sirius folgte ihm mit einigem Geächze vom Boden hochzukommen.

„Äh, Potter", setzte sich da Kristen vor. „Kannst du Lupin bitte Schöne Ferien von mir ausrichten?"

„Klar, wieso nicht?" meinte er verwirrt und stakste an Sirius vorbei aus dem Abteil.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", deutete Sirius auf Any mit schmalen Augen und schloss dann die Tür. Any lächelte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich frag mich echt, in welcher Welt die leben, dass sie nichts von diesen Gerüchten mitbekommen haben", meinte sie und schaute ihnen noch nach.

„Haben sie doch selbst gesagt", erwiderte Kristen, die aufgestanden war und nach ihren Alltagsklamotten kramte. „Nachsitzen. Von früh bis spät",

„Oder streiche aushecken", fügte Madeleine hinzu. „Oder trainieren… habt ihr den Waschbrettbauch gesehen?"

„Ja, leider", knurrte Lily, die die Vorhänge vor der Tür zuzog.

„Ich finde Sirius besser", wandte Any ein, zog sich ihren grauen Pollunder über den Kopf und schüttelte ihre kurz geschnittenen Haare. „Aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil James nach dem Training im Umkleideraum ständig oben ohne rumrennt",

„Da hast du's gut, als Keeper der Mannschaft", schüttelte Madeleine den Kopf.

„Aber anders könnte ich nicht all diese schönen Bilder für dich und ein paar andere zeichnen", erwiderte Any süffisant. „Und wir könnten uns nicht am Hogsmead-Wochenenden ein paar Süßigkeiten für das Geld kaufen",

„Eigentlich seid ihr nicht viel besser, als die", meinte da Lily und sie sah eigenartig ernst aus. „Ihr denkt auch nur an Jungs, euren eigenen Vorteil und an euren Spaß. Gibt euch das nicht zu denken?!"

Madeleine krauste betreten das Kinn, während Kristen sich unverwandt abwandte. Any hingegen stellte sich mit ausladender Hüfte hin und ließ ihr weißes Hemd am Handgelenk rotieren, während sie nonchalant meinte: „Tut mir leid, Lily, dass wir irgendwann aufgehört haben, vor deinem Rücken über Potter und Black abzumaulen und jetzt sagen, was wir denken",

„Dann klingt das, was ihr denkt, aber ziemlich hirnlos!"

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft mehr nach deinem Geschmack zu denken. Wir wollen doch alle nicht, dass du wütend wirst",

„Pah…" Lily wandte sich von ihr ab. „Du klingst schon genauso wie Black. Ihr zwei wäret wirklich das Paar des Jahrhunderts",

„Ich habe gedacht, wir reden nicht mehr über solche Dinge", flötete Any. „Hey Madeleine. Triffst du wieder diesen alten Muggelfreund von dir? Abbe oder wie er heißt? – Oh, schon wieder Jungsgelabere. Ähm, ähm. Viel spaß an Avalon, Madeleine. Ich hoff, du schickst mir eine Eule",

Kristen lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„ich bin ja schon gespannt, wie es bei mir wird. Ich fahr mal wieder zu meinem Dad. Wenn der mich wieder jede Woche mit zum Angeln nimmt, werde ich mir wohl oder übel, die Kugel geben", meinte sie und legte ihre Kleidung zusammen.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer. Vielleicht lernst du ja jemanden kennen. Ooooder… du kommst mit jemandem in Kontakt", erwiderte Any. „Oh… schon wieder Jungsgelabere. Verdammt aber auch",

„Merkst du es jetzt wenigstens selber?" fragte Lily trocken.

„Ein bisschen bedenklich ist das schon. Aber was solls. Jetzt habe ich zwei Monate lang Entzug", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und setzte sich in Jeans und langärmeligen Tshirt zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Was wirst du denn in den Ferien machen?" fragte Lily und setzte sich ihrerseits.

„Das Übliche. Mit meinem Bruder rumhocken und dann eine Woche in den Süden fahren. So wie jedes Jahr eben. Ich mag das. Ist schön gemütlich", meinte sie und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „Freust du dich auch schon auf deine Familie?"

„Ja, schon", meinte Lily lächelnd. „Auf meine Schwester kann ich vielleicht verzichten. Aber was solls. Auf sie freu ich mich auch irgendwie",

„Und?" Any wusste, dass sie sich etwas weit hinauslehnte. „Wirst du mit Snape ein paar Stunden verbringen?"

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Solange seine Freunde nicht dabei sind",

„Für mich wird er immer mehr zu einem Schwarzmagier. Der wird sicher zu den Todessern überlaufen", meinte Madeleine kopfschüttelnd.

„Tun ja die meisten Slytherin", erwiderte Kristen achselzuckend. „Dafür werden wir anderen Auroren",

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass es so ist. Ich weiß, dass Severus in Wirklichkeit nicht so ist", murmelte Lily in ihre Hand und stierte gedankenverloren aus dem Abteilsfenster.

„Ja, die meisten Menschen sind in Wirklichkeit nicht so, Lily. Aber die Wirklichkeit ist dann trotzdem die Wirklichkeit – eben da, wo wir uns die meiste Zeit aufhalten", antwortete Any sarkastisch. „Und wenn Snape innerlich sanft wie eine Feder ist und nach außen so schwarz wie Nacht, dann… dann ist er eben eine schwarze Feder",

„Was?" fragte Kristen und runzelte die Stirn, als hätte Any nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Na, in der Nacht ist ja so gut wie alles Schwarz", erklärte Any.

„Ja, aber es gibt immer noch den Mond. Ein wenig Licht", murmelte Lily weiter wie weggetreten. Kurze Stille.

„Ist mir zu metaphorisch", schüttelte Kristen den Kopf.

„Wie kann man Snape überhaupt mit einer Feder vergleichen…" kam es aus Madeleines Ecke.

Kurz darauf stießen sie auf die Grenzen von London. Ein paar der Schüler gingen schon mit ihren Köffern an ihnen vorbei. Als James vorbei ging, öffnete er ihr Abteil: „Ready, steady, go?"

Lily warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, rollte ihren Koffer fast über seine Füße und ging an ihm vorbei. „Ach, Evans. Wenn ich deine Kehrseite nicht genauso lieben würde, hätten wir echt ein Problem",

Peter folgte darauf und ließ Madeleine den Vortritt.

„Hey, Stewart – danke für die Wünsche", Remus erschien vor ihr und lächelte ihr in seiner ruhigen Art zu.

„Äh… bitte. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass wir uns noch… sehen werden", stieß sie einen Atem aus und ging mit rotem Gesicht an ihm vorbei. Any schüttelte den Kopf und streckte sich um an ihren Koffer zu kommen. Plötzlich wandte sie jemand herum und schlang die Arme um sie.

„Ich glaube, wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen", knurrte Sirius mit schelmischen Grinsen. Mal abgesehen von der Art, wie seine Haarspitzen in sein Gesicht fielen und den edlen, schmalen Augen – fühlte sich seine Umarmung verdammt gut.

„Da ist aber jemand stürmisch", erwiderte Any leise. „Gut, dass Sie hier sind, Mister Black. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe mit meinem Koffer gebrauchen",

„Gibt es auch eine Gegenleistung?" Er lehnte sich vor. So weit, dass sie fast den Halt unter den Beinen verlor. Als sie einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab, streckte er eine Hand aus und stützte sich an der Wand hinter ihr ab. Im anderen Arm hielt er sie noch immer fest.

Sie gewann ihre Fassung, das nonchalante, halbe Grinsen erschien wieder auf ihren Lippen.

„Mein lieber Herr Black, meine Antwort war und wird wahrscheinlich immer Nein bleiben",

„Irgendwann wirst du nachgeben", erwiderte sirius und kam gefährlich nahe mit seinen Lippen. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre, hielt jedoch den Abstand.

„ich habe dir schon gesagt – wenn du irgendwann mal Festeres suchst, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen. Bis dahin…" Sie tauschten einen intensiven Blickwechsel, bis Sirius nachgebend seufze und sie freigab. Wahrscheinlich lag ihm auch etwas mehr an der eigenartigen Beziehung, die sie beide hegten, als nur eine paar schöne Tage und Nächte. Er holte ihren Koffer herunter und ließ sie vor sich hergehen.

„Dann würde ich sagen… viel Spaß bei deiner Familie", Er machte ein äffendes Gesicht, als sie sich mit einem Lächeln abwandte. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von Madeleine, Kristen und Lily, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter machte.

„Hey, Mum. Wartest du schon lange?" Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, aber das ist ja nicht so wichtig. Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht ist der Zug schneller…"

„ach, Mum. Du wirst es nie lernen, oder?"

„Wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir sitzen ja seit vier Jahren nicht mehr imselben Abteil", Ihre Mutter nickte immer wieder und da hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Sie hob den arm und winkte. Kurz darauf kam ein geduckter Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, die ihm über das rechte Auge fielen und schwarzen Klamotten auf sie zu.

„Mum, bitte. Die denken alle, du wartest auf einen Erstklässler", murrte er, aber sie nahm ihn in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich freu mich, dass ihr zwei wieder da seid", seufzte sie und nahm jeweils ein Kind in den Arm. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zum Anlass Running Sushi essen gehen?"

„Super Idee!" rief Any begeistert.

„Davon krieg ich Magenweh", murrte ihr Bruder.

„du stopfst dich auch jeden Tag nur mit Nachtisch voll. Da ist kein Wunder, wenn dein Körper keine gesunde Nahrung mehr verträgt", verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Jaja, und du isst jeden Tag nur das gesündeste und nimmst trotzdem zu. So ist das Leben", erwiderte er.

„Hey! Wir sind jetzt wieder zusammen, ja? Unser erster Tag, also reißt euch zusammen",

„Wir haben uns eh lieb, Mum", grinste Any sheepishly. „nicht, bro?"

„Scheiße, ja, man", antwortete er im gleichen Grinsen. „Der Deppenverein ist wieder zusammen", Sie stießen sich mit den Fäusten an und gaben ihrer Mutter gleichzeitig einen Kuss auf je eine Wange.

-

* * *

**A/N:** Der Name kommt übrigens von dem Wahnsinnslied "Getting old" von "The cab". Schade, dass kaum einer von denen je alt werden wird. Keiner.


End file.
